


20 Days of Obikin: Tumblr Challenge

by todobroki_s



Series: 20 Days of Obikin [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 20 Days of Obikin Challenge, M/M, Obikin prompts, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Challenges, Writing Challenges, obikin, tumblr challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todobroki_s/pseuds/todobroki_s
Summary: I started an Obikin challenge!





	20 Days of Obikin: Tumblr Challenge

  1. 20 Days of Obikin: Challenge

Hey guys, I’m starting a challenge! This challenge is based on prompts that I have found. If you are interested, I’ll leave the rules and prompts down below!

* * *

##  **Prompts**  (labeled by day):

    1. “I’ve got you. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.”
    2. “Hold me. Just for a bit, okay? I just… I need someone to hold me.” 
    3. Hurt/Comfort **crying**
    4. Proposal
    5. “Can you come over? I’m terrified.”
    6. Mustafar Alternative Ending/Fix-It AU
    7.  “Shut up and kiss me.”
    8. Shyness
    9.  A/B/O
    10.  “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
    11.  [Million Eyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dd6WNA29_AAA&t=ZDE5N2YzMmNlNjRhODg3ZWNlNzBhMTQ4MjgwYTA2N2Y0Yzc4MWJiNixnRmxIVDdXQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlcwAVj7xzm0jE9LKDPyeg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcassia-scott.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173405081615%2F20-days-of-obikin-challenge&m=1) (write a story based on lyrics)
    12.  Coming Out
    13.  Hugs/Snuggling/Cuddling
    14.  Dinner Party
    15.  Drunkenness
    16.  Age Regression
    17.  Secrets and Lies
    18.  Anniversary
    19.  First Kiss
    20.  First (author’s choice)

## **Rules:**

    * 250-word min.
    * must have ‘20 Days of Obikin’ tag on AO3 and Tumblr
    * if you are using Wattpad, Fanfic.net, or any other fanfictions sites, send me a link on Tumblr
    * label each day (Ex. Day 1)
    * must be submitted by  **May 19, 2018**
    * Obikin only
    * other characters can be included, but the main pairing is Obikin
    * please check spelling/grammar

## **Other Information:**

I will judge each story. On May 20th, 2018 I will post a list of my top 5 on Tumblr. If you wish (and have a Tumblr account), have your username in the story and I’ll tag you in the post. I will also most a master list of all the stories submitted. If you have any questions, feel free to ask away! 

[#obikin](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/obikin) [#ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ao3) [#ao3 challenge](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ao3-challenge) [#anakin skywalker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/anakin-skywalker) [#obi-wan kenobi](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/obi-wan-kenobi) [#fanfiction challenge](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfiction-challenge) [#star wars fanfiction](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars-fanfiction) [#star wars](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars)

[Tumblr](https://cassia-scott.tumblr.com/)





End file.
